yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser Kami: Zhérén (Shinto)
'First Name' Zheren / 哲人 'Last Name' ??? 'IMVU Name' Diversity / DeliriousAres / ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Zhe , "The Wise Man" 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weigh' 212 lbs. 'Kami Information' Zheren is a lesser Kami. He is the kami of philosophy and thoughtful perception. Some know him as the puzzling man, who makes puzzles and solves them. Often his followers or those who pray to him are scholars or philsophers, and prize intelligence and tactic over brute warfare and generalized action. 'Fighting Style' Dim Mak and Tai Chi mixture known as "Martial Wisdom Style" or "Bujutsu No Chie". Both of these styles are combined in Zheren's combat to create a unique, deadly, and concentrated martial art style. Together he notes this as "Martial Wisdom Style". This style of combat is a mixture of focus on self-defense, thoughtful but reflexive countering and parrying, and a greatly lethal focus on pressure point combat. Using the Martial Wisdom Style, one can break the flow of motion in the body before it departs. Such as a punch that is gathering in the muscles and has been set out instructionally by the mind's command, a series of rapid pressure point taps could debilitate the energy of the punch if not breaking the joints or numbing the arm completely to nullify the punch in all of its totality. In the same way Martial Wisdom Style can break or nullify the flow of chi. Following the belief that chi flows by the chakra chart, certain pressure points allocate themselves perfectly with chakra bases or "chi centers". Bujutsu No Chie takes a calm and perceptive practitioner to be successful. The base teaching of this through Zheren's eyes, is to be able to teach a man of no power but tranquil mind how to defeat a God of great power and excitable mind. It is not a chi-reliant martial art, though it generates more chi than some martial arts due to its fluid motions and conductive stance posturing. All in all, this martial art style deals with multiple components, ranging from intelligence, patience, understanding, and a sense of quelling tactics. 'Powers' ''- Chie Rokku -'' The "Wisdom Lock" is the power to use someone's chi to create an intricate lock on something. It forms what Zheren would call a "soul puzzle" that traps something on a person or creature, such as a power or ability, and makes it so that only a person of high intelligence and understanding of the Chie Rokku could unlock it. Chie Rokku is a very hard chi ability to use, it takes time and focus and to use it puts one in a vulnerable position (as they would need to deeply meditate to be able to do it). For the Chie Rokku to work on someone other than the caster, they either need to be in direct physical contact with the person(s) involved, or have something from the person(s) that is personal. IE: A piece of hair, blood, tooth, or an item that has been in their position for at least a year. ''- Shiko Kyosasha -'' The "Provoker" chi ability revolves around placing the need for intellect into combat. It pushes the opponent to either openly accept damage or to sit back and solve riddles or puzzles in order to get ahead in the terrain. There are two types: 1) Non-verbal Shiko Kyosasha works by taking one's chi and forming it into a multitude of frequencies, of which they often take on visibile colors or patterns. These different frequencies then lay out upon a battle field or in the air and fixate into a puzzle. If the puzzle pieces are slid into the wrong place, or the puzzle is moved wrongly, the pieces begin to ignite, dealing both concussive force as well as nervous system damage (IE: brief paralysis and delayed senses). 2) Verbal Shiko Kyosasha works by taking one's chi and fixating it around one's self into a one way barrier. The one way barrier works by being a protective shell on the interior that protects the chi caster using Shiko Kyosasha, and by being a volatile and explosive exterior that has the power to ignite into a concussive force that also deals nervous system damage (IE: brief paralysis and delayed senses). This works by the caster creating a riddle or word puzzle, to which if ignored or answered wrongly, leads to the ignition of the chi barrier around one's self. ''- Kokoro no Saifon -'' This ability also known as "See Within", is the ability for Zheren to grasp upon someone's head and see into it. He sinks his chi into someone's mind and fills their heads with his chi to the point that he can manipulate his chi to pick apart their memories or thoughts. Deeper memories or more reluctant thoughts take longer time to pick out, but Zheren is masterful at what he does. In the same method, if he pushes hard enough or can catch someone off guard, he may be able to put something in their heads without them really knowing what it is. ''- Other -'' ~Self-Density Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's own density. { Zheren can teach Density Manipulation } ~Kami Traveling: As he ascended to the status of a Kami, Zheren gained the ability to simply be in a place, and then not be. To which he travels between places rapidly without ever having to physically travel. 'Weapon of Choice' Dao is a category of single-edge Chinese sword primarily used for slashing and chopping (sabers), often called a broadsword in English translation because some varieties have wide blades. In China, the dao is known as one of the four major weapons, along with the gun (stick or staff), qiang (spear), and the jian (sword), and referred to as "The General of All Weapons". Dao is actually a generic word used to denote any single-edged, bladed cutting or slicing tools, but in common, everyday usage means knife. The weapon, also known as dan dao (單刀, "single knife") when just one is used, is thereby thought to be an adaptation of the kitchen knives common to Chinese cuisine. Dao also appears in the names of such polearms as the pudao and guan dao, due to the knife-like shape of their blades. Allies/Enemies Allied with 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto Category:Lesser Kami